marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Roberto Reyes (Ziemia-616)
Zdolności Pod postacią Ghost Ridera * Teleportacja, * Nadludzka szybkość, siła i wytrzymałość, * Regeneracja, * Pirokineza, Wyposażenie * Samochód, * Łańcuch, Historia Robbie pracuje jako mechanik w Los Angeles by w jakiś sposób utrzymać siebie i swojego młodszego brata, który jest niepełnosprawny i upośledzony umysłowo. Chłopak miewa także problemy z pobliskim gangiem, który prześladuje go i jego brata. Nastolatek chcąc przeprowadzić się w lepsze miejsce bierze udział w ulicznym wyścigu samochodowym, w którym zwycięzca wygrywa pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów. Gdy jest już bliski wygranej, orientuje się, że ściga go policja. Bojąc się, że go zatrzymają, a Gabe pójdzie do rodziny zastępczej, przypadkowo wjeżdża w ślepą uliczkę gdzie zatrzymują go antyterroryści. Wysiadając z samochodu próbuje tłumaczyć, że robił to dla brata. Po chwili padają strzały zabijając go, a ludzie, którzy go zastrzelili zabierają ukrytą w bagażniku nieznaną substancję, po czym zamierzają spalić zwłoki chłopaka wraz z jego samochodem. Nagle Robbie odzyskuje przytomność a z jego ciała wydostają się płomienie, które nie są spowodowane podpaleniem, następnie wstaje, wsiada do samochodu i jedzie za tymi, którzy chcieli go zabić. Pseudo antyterroryści widząc samochód z płonącymi kołami zaczynają celować do niego z bazuki. Dziwią się kiedy pocisk odbija się od pojazdu. Po czym auto do którego celowali spycha ich z autostrady. Jednostka której udało się uciec zawiozła Substancje, którą znaleźli w bagażniku Robbiego do Palmdale. Podali ją następne naukowcowi, który zażył ją wraz z alkoholem stając się wielkim monstrum. Następnego dnia Robbie budzi się w swoim domu nie pamiętając poprzedniej nocy, a następnie idzie do szkoły. Po południu w domu gangsterów odbywa się impreza, na której podano dziewczynie środek (ten sam który był znaleziony w samochodzie Robbiego) po czym zamienia się ona w wielkie monstrum i dewastuje całe mieszkanie. małyGdy zapada wieczór Robbie jedzie do swojego miejsca pracy by popracować przy aucie. Wtedy przychodzą gangsterzy by odzyskać narkotyk ukryty w samochodzie. Widząc chłopaka mierzą do niego z broni. Na szczęście chłopak przemienia się w Ghost Ridera co sprawia, że z łatwością ich pokonuje, a następnie jedzie na wysypisko gdzie powraca do postaci człowieka i zastanawia się przez co się to dzieje. Ni stąd, ni zowąd z jego samochodu zaczyna dobiegać głos, który oznajmia Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi... Kim my jesteśmy? Duch następnie pyta, czy chłopak zgadnie kim on jest i dodaje, że nastolatek na pewno go zna. Robbiemu nie przychodzi nic do głowy, po czym demon postanawia przejąć jego ciało. Reyes dziwi się gdyż ma pełną świadomość i kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Duch, który go opętał przedstawia się jako Eli. Robbie od razu orientuje się, że to jego zmarły wujek Elias Morrow. Galeria Ghost Rider RR.jpg Media Komiksy Filmy Seriale * Marvel Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y Gry * Marvel Heroes Online Ciekawostki * W odróżnieniu od poprzednich Ghost Riderów nie został opętany przez Zarathosa. * Gdyby jego samochód został skradziony może z każdego miejsca na świecie, się do niego przeteleportować. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Ghost Rider Kategoria:Latynosi Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Z super szybkością Kategoria:Z niskim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:2014 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Z mistrzowskimi umiejętnościami walki Kategoria:Marvel Knights Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616